


Canon Divergence Melting Pot

by TKXHV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Fix-It, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Warnings May Change, as later chapters will contain HELLA VOILENCE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKXHV/pseuds/TKXHV
Summary: A collection of short au's exploring a bunch of different scenarios where the Arrancar and Aizen & co actually get chances to come out as the victors in the Winter War, or just get to win their fights in different ways.Chapters aren't necessarily connected to each other but you can totally read some of them being connected if you want.(If you like the Soul Reapers or Ichigo & friends, this might not be the fic for you.)





	1. In which Ulquiorra follows his orders (and picks up something useful)

**Author's Note:**

> (Takes place during chapter 198, The Icecold Discord.)

_ All right, show us what you experienced in the world of the living.  
All of it._

_Yes, sir._

The flickering visions of what had transpired in the world of the living faded away and Aizen opened his eyes to look upon his two Espadas.

"I... see..." He said slowly, "So, you _killed Ichigo Kurosaki_."  
"Yes." Ulquiorra reliped.  
"And Kisuke Urahara."  
"Yes."  
"And Yoruichi Shihoin.  
"Yes."  
"Even Kurosaki's human friend-..."

"I believe I heard him being called "Chad"," Ulquiorra clarified, "And I was not the one who killed him, that was Yammy."

Aizen's gaze shifted to the larger arrancar, who was looking much too happy for someone with a bloodied stump instead of a right arm.  
"Right, of course."

"Your instructions were to eliminate anyone who would be an obstacle to our goals, Lord Aizen."

"That weak human with the weird arm was an "obstacle"?" Grimmjow interruptedwith a sneer.

Yammy rolled his eyes, "That was Ulquiorra's instructions, idiot." he corrected, "I went with him just to crush bugs, pay _attention_."  
Ulquiorra didn't even glance at exchange behind him and continued, "Shihoin and Urahara were powerful soul reapers, and even though Kurosaki's spiritual pressure was erratic and unstable, at its highest point it surpassed my own."

A low murmur echoed around the room and Aizen raised a hand to quieten everyone.

"Thus I decided that it would be safer to kill the boy before he could learn to control his power and become a real threat." Ulquiorra concluded.

Aizen was quiet for a moment, ruminating briefly on his plans to use Kurosaki's natural evolution to further this own transcendence when he fused with the Hogyoku before casting them aside with an internal sigh.  
He nodded, sitting back in his throne, "Excellent work, Ulquiorra. Now, tell us about who you've brought back with you."

Yammy grinned and set down the squirming, bound human girl that'd been slung over his shoulder as Ulquiorra began to explain his theories on her abilities they'd all observed from his eye, demonstrating further by forcing her to regrow Yammy's missing arm.

Aizen watched quietly, already concocting plans on how to use this curious new power to further his goals.


	2. In which Nnoitra was being literal when he said he was the strongest Espada.

…1…

The pitch black number made Ichigo’s blood run cold.

No…  
Oh no….  
This can’t be happening, not now. He wasn’t ready, he wasn’t strong enough. Ichigo had only just barely gotten away with defeating Grimmjow, and if it hadn’t been for Orihime’s healing he would have already been long dead by Ulquiorra’s hand.

The Primera Espada slipped his tongue back into his mouth, his grin horrifyingly wide, “It’s just hit you how fucked you are, eh Soul Reaper?”  
Ichigo didn’t have the time to blink before the double-crescent zanpakuto guillotined towards him.

His body fell heavily to the ground.

Followed seconds later by his head.

**Author's Note:**

> (if anyone catches any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know so I can fix them!)


End file.
